To Hell And Back
by Fred weasleys angel
Summary: What happens when the Hudmel family take a trip to Paris for a summer with the Smythes?


**Hey guys. I know I have a history of starting fanfics and then being really slow to update but I've had this idea in my head FOREVER and I just need to write it! Lol **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters! Only the plot! **

The Hudmel clan had gathered in the living room, all waiting to hear why they had been called. Burt Hummel stood in front of them, waiting for Carol to sit down before he started.

"So I was thinking we should go on a family vacation this year," he said, watching his family and gauging their reaction.

"And where would we be going on this vacation?" asked Kurt curiously. "Well I was thinking Paris..." said Burt.

"Please tell me you're serious!" squealed Kurt, his eyes lighting up at the thought of Chanel and all the other big name brands he would get to see. "Yeah son, we're going to Paris," chuckled Burt.

"Well then I need to start packing ASAP! I need lots of time to pack if I'm going to the fashion capital of the world," he said excitedly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Yeah just hold on a minute. See, you could say there's a catch," said Burt.

They all looked at him expectantly and he took a deep breath before continuing. "Well see I work with David Smythe quite a lot cause he's the State Attorney. And well he invited us to stay with his family for the Summer at their Summer home in Paris."

Kurt and Finn gaped at their Dad for a few seconds before Kurt snapped out of it. "No way in hell am I spending a whole Summer with Sebastian Smythe," scowled Kurt. "C'mon Kurt, give the boy a chance. And think about it, you get to spend a whole Summer in Paris. If you really wanna get away from him you can go explore the city," said Burt.

"But Dad..." started Kurt, but Burt raised a hand and silenced him. "Now Kurt do you really wanna be the reason that the family can't go to Paris?" asked Burt, looking at Kurt with pleading eyes.

Kurt sighed before nodding his head and walking upstairs. The thought of going to Paris was amazing but the thought of even breathing the same air as the Criminal Chipmink was just awful.

Automatically he picked up his phone to call Blaine but put it back down quickly. He and Blaine had broken up when Kurt had graduated, Blaine saying that he 'Just wasn't feeling it anymore.'

Kurt sighed at the memory. He tried to pretend like everything was ok whenever he was around his friends but honestly? He wasn't feeling good and none of his friends noticed anything.

He decided he might as well start packing so he pulled out his suitcases and carefully folded his clothes. He was just finished his second suitcase when his Dad knocked on the door.

"Hey kiddo," he said, walking into his room and sitting on the bed. "Look Dad if you're here to lecture me about behaving then there's no need. I'm perfectly capable of being the bigger person and completely ignoring Sebastian's existence."

"That's great son, but do you think maybe you could try and get along with him? You never know he might acctually be an OK guy now that you're not in school anymore," suggested Burt. Kurt just nodded before returning to his packing.

"Oh and by the way we're leaving tomorrow so get a good nights sleep," laughed Burt, closing the door as he left. Kurt continued with his packing until he finally decided he had enough clothes to last him the summer.

He would of course be buying more clothes in Paris so he made sure he left enough space to fit them in. He then decided it was about time he got some sleep. He was gonna need it if he was expected to deal with Sebastian tomorrow.

* * *

Though Kurt would lie to anyone who asked he was honest to god excited about Paris. He couldn't wait to see all the beautiful sights and the shops. After checking in their luggage they wandered around the airport until they were called to board the flight.

Kurt settled into his seat and tried to ignore the annoying child who thought it was fun to kick his chair. However by the time the flight had taken off his parents had told him to stop and Kurt got comfortable.

He didn't know when he had fallen asleep but he found himself being shaken awake by Finn. "Dude we're here," he said, grinning down at the sleepy boy. Kurt just nodded before standing up and stretching, grabbing his carry-on bag.

He stepped off of the plane and took in everything as he walked through the airport. It was buzzing with life and Krut loved it. When the Hudmels had retrieved their luggage they went out front and looked around. "Look Burt there's a sign for us over there," said Carole, pointing at a man standing by a Bentley.

They walked over to the man and he smiled at them before taking their luggage and packing it into two cars. Kurt and Finn went in the first one and Burt and Carole in the second.

Kurt sighed as he stared at the beauty of Paris. Even in his dreams he had never imagined it would be so beautiful. All the beautiful shops and monuments were like images from a postcard. As they began to drive out of Paris he marveled at the beauty of the Parisian countryside.

Finally they turned into a driveway and Kurt stared in awe at the beautiful house before him. It wasn't overbearingly posh like he expected it to be but it was still pretty expensive looking. It was a two storey house, with cream walls and many windows.

There was a fountain in front of the steps, which lead up to a porch that was held up by two marble columns.

The car stopped outside the door and Kurt got out, spinning in a circle and taking in the breathtaking landscape around the house.

"Hey Burt. Glad you and you're family made it here ok," said a voice from the doorway. Kurt turned and was faced with the Smythe family. He and Finn grabbed their bags and followed their parents to the house.

"It's lovely to meet you guys. We've heard so much about you from Burt. I'm Emily Smythe. This is my husband David, our daughter Alison and our son...? Sebastian come downstairs and say hello to our guests," said Emily, shouting up the stairs at her son.

Kurt heard feet on the stairs and then Sebastian appeared at the door. "As I was saying this is our son Sebastian, who Finn and Kurt already know," said Emily smiling at them.

"Now why don't you and the boys take the bags upstairs while we catch up with Burt and Carole?" suggested David. The boys nodded before grabbing the bags and hauling them upstairs.

"Geez Princess did you put the kitchen sink in here?" asked Sebastian. "It wouldn't be any of your business if I did," Kurt snapped. "Cool it Princess I was just kidding around," said Sebastian.

Kurt scoffed and grabbed his bags when they reached the landing. "Ok guys, the first room here is for your parents, the second is for Finn and the third is for for Kurt," Sebastian explained.

Kurt nodded and pulled his bags down the hallway. He stopped in his tracks when he walked in the doorway of his room. It was beautiful. It had a large white canopy bed which was piled with pillows of several different shades of blue.

The walls were painted a lovely sea blue and Kurt wondered where they had even found such a beautiful colour. He looked around and saw there was a doorway that was framed by white drapes. He honestly couldn't believe he would be staying here for the whole summer.

Kurt walked through the gauzy drapes and found himself on a balcony. From the balcony he could see the beautiful gardens behind the house. He would definitely be checking them out when he got a chance.

He walked back into his room and unpacked his suitcases. He carefully put his clothes away before storing his bags in the closet. When he finally finished he decided he may as well go downstairs and check out the rest of the house.

**So there's chapter one! Hope you all enjoy it! Reviews are loved! **


End file.
